coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 31 (29th March 1961)
Plot Harry prepares the house for Alice Burgess's arrival with the help of Esther. He tells her that a delighted Lucille is coming back from the orphanage the day after tomorrow but confesses that he's nervous that Alice's airs and graces could offend folk. He asks to borrow a scouring stone from the Walkers but Annie advises him not to go overboard to impress. Joe Makinson flirts with Sylvia Snape when he does some work in Snape's Cafe. He tells her that he feels that Christine is a bit young for him. Jack calls in on Annie's orders for some cheese cocktail biscuits and finds out that Joe has been coming on to an amused Sylvia. Ena calls on Harry and demands to know if the residents are sending her to Coventry for spreading the false rumour about the demolition of the Street. She's not satisfied with his denials. She's there when Alice arrives with her bags and cases. Harry has to go to work, leaving Alice alone. Two days later, Elsie complains to Dot that Alice won't talk to any of the neighbours. She tells Dot that she has no plans to re-marry once she has her divorce from Arnold. Elsie invites Florrie to accompany her and Dot to the pictures. Len tells the Walkers that the council is considering sacking Ena and evicting her from the Vestry for spreading rumours. Martha tells Minnie and Lottie not to talk to Ena when she calls into the Snug. Jack and Len wonder how Harry will cope with Alice and how she will take to his whippets. Concepta is upset to realise that, with Alice home, Harry won't frequent the Rovers as much now. Harry brings Lucille home and she meets Alice for the first time. She is horrified to discover Alice has thrown away a picture of a cat which her mother gave her and bursts into tears. Alice realises she hasn't got off to a good start. Cast Regular cast *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Doreen - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol Guest cast *Alice Burgess - Avis Bunnage *Mrs Snape - Patricia Routledge *Joe Makinson - Brian Rawlinson *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Lottie - Marie Hopps Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Snape's Cafe Notes *A letter to Harry Hewitt is seen as being addressed to "7 Coronation Street, Manchester", it not yet having been established that the setting for the programme is the fictional Weatherfield. *A scene in this episode between Sylvia Snape and Joe Makinson in Snape's Cafe was shown on Parkinson when Patricia Routledge was the guest in an edition broadcast on BBC1 on 30th January 1998. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,017,000 homes (9th place - this was the first episode to be watched in more than 6,000,000 homes). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "Y've got to be born an' bred to it t'settle down in Coronation Street. That's what killed May Hardman if you ask me." Episode 031